Phoenix and Edgeworth
by Emma Gold
Summary: Edgeworth is killed saving Phoenix. What will Phoenix do to find the truth to what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

~1~

Phoenix Wright was holding his best frenemy. Tears falling down his face, falling onto the dead Miles Edgeworth chest. _How could this have happened? _He wondered. When Phoenix looked up he saw the bullet hole in the window. When he looked down he saw the blood pooling around his knees. "Edgeworth. How could you do this to me?" Phoenix murmured.

Detective Dick Gumshoe went over and knelt beside Phoenix. "You need to let him go so we can get an autopsy report." He said gently taking Phoenix's' arm and pulling them apart so an officer could take Edgeworth away.

Detective Gumshoe lifted Phoenix up and led him to a chair in Edgeworths' office. "Wright, I know that this must be hard. He was your friend. But could you tell me what happened." Gumshoe said pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Edgeworth and I were talking about a previous case when he grabbed my shoulders. He looked straight in my eyes and was about to tell me something when he was shot." Phoenix said; tears started to drip down his face.

Gumshoe nodded. "I see." He said and stood.

He went over to the window with the bullet hole in it. He crossed his arms and studied the angle of which the bullet had come. "The person who shot Edgeworth would have to have been somewhere from the building across the street. It would have been from that floor up." He told the officer.

They saluted and went over to the building. Gumshoe went back and sat next to Phoenix. "You guys were becoming closer friends again went you?" He asked.

"Yeah. After we went for lunch, we started talking. I mean he did take over as a defense attorney for me when I was sick. So I had to repay him some way. Even though he didn't want me to. I had 'saved him'. But that didn't matter. He helped save Maya twice." He said with a passion in his voice.

"Don't worry pal. I'll find out who did this and bring him to justice." Gumshoe said clinching his fist.

Phoenix nodded. "Hey pal. I can't let you go home. The rest of the detectives that are on this case are gonna want to talk to you." He said patting Phoenix's shoulder lightly.

Phoenix nodded and let Gumshoe lead him to his car. "Gimmy the keys and I'll drive you to the precinct." Gumshoe said and held out his hand.

"Are you sure that you won't crash like you did before?" Phoenix asked dully.

"I won't pal. I only crashed because I was trying to get here in time to give you that evidence. But you never did get the 4th piece of evidence did you?" Gumshoe asked giving Phoenix a look.

"No I haven't." He said looking down.

"Well I'll have to ask Fanziska about that." Gumshoe said scratching the back of his head.

Phoenix nodded and hung his head. Gumshoe looked down and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He said. "Guess it wouldn't be a good idea to take you down there. I'll leave you here for a little bit."

Once everyone left, Gumshoe just heading over to the other building to have a look around. The tears just started falling. Phoenix was absolutely crushed. He had already lost Edgeworth once and now he had lost him again. This time for good.

It was too much for Phoenix to bear. It was so painful that Phoenix thought his heart would burst. That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Phoenix looked up into the dark brown, almost black eyes of his assistant Maya Fey. "I'm going to miss him too." She said and hugged him.

They just held each other as the tears continued to fall to the bloody floor. Phoenix thought back over what happened and realized something. "Maya will you help me with something?" He whispered.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. They stood and went over to the crime scene. Phoenix stood in the spot where he was. "Maya stand there and do what I say please." Phoenix softly ordered.

Maya nodded again and stood where Phoenix indicated. "Okay, so Edgeworth and I were talking about his 'murder' case. Where he was the defendant. He wanted to know how I figured out that he wasn't the one to do it. Also how I figured it tied into the SL-6 incident." He said thinking back to what had happened.

"_Phoenix. How did you figure everything out? It should have all been top secret. You shouldn't have known anything of this." Edgeworth said crossing his arms over his chest. His pointer finger taping his upper arm._

"_I found out because everyone was talking about it. Finally I went down to the precinct and asked to have a look at the case file. They let us because Manfred von Karma was in there. That was when he tasered both Maya and myself. That's when everything clicked." Phoenix said with a shrug._

_Edgeworth nodded and seemed to think for a moment. "But why did you fight so hard for me? I am your enemy." He said truly wondering why the defense attorney was fighting for a prosecutor like himself._

"_I knew that you would never do something like that. I also wanted to find the truth behind the matter. I know you well enough that I knew that you would never kill someone, even accidentally. Plus what you were saying just didn't match up. So I dug deeper and got to the verdict that we did." The blue clad defense attorney said with another shrug that caused his pointy hair to slightly sway._

"_I see." The maroon clad prosecutor said nodding his head._

_That was when Edgeworth stepped forward and pushed Phoenix back slightly. "I have important information for you. The person that truly killed your defendant is-" Edgeworth started to say when he turned as the bullet shot through the glass and struck Edgeworth in the heart._

_Phoenix was stunned and knelt down next to him. "Edgeworth." He mumbled._

_Phoenix picked up Edgeworths head and cradled him in his chest. Tears falling down his face. _What is going on? _Phoenix wondered._

As Maya and Phoenix acted out what happened only hours before Phoenix realized two things that were extremely important.

The bullet was meant for him.

And that Edgeworth knew what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Ace Attorney. Though I wish I owned Edgeworth though…. Anyway chapter 2 is here.

~2~

Phoenix was sitting on a cold metal chair in the detention center. Answering all the questions that the detectives asked him. Phoenix didn't want to be here. What he really wanted was for Maya to channel Edgeworth so he could tell him what he originally was going to before he was shot. But he had to deal with all of it. It was tiring and was driving him nuts. "I already told you. Edgeworth and I are friends and he wanted me to tell him how I figured out the one case that I defended him from. That's all. Plus why would I kill him. I would gain nothing. In fact I would lose more than I care to." Phoenix stated blandly.

The detective nodded. "Well it's time for another detective to come in." He said and left the room.

The detective that came in was Detective Gumshoe. "For some reason they all think it was you who killed him. But that's impossible because you guys are friends. There is no way you would kill him." Gumshoe said.

"Plus how would explain the bullet hole in the window. I would have to shoot the bullet through the window, but then how would the glass get under the window." Phoenix said and stood.

"Gumshoe. You've got to let me out of here so that I can explore the crime scene. I want to figure this out just as much as you guys do." Phoenix said as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Yes. I would like to do that but there's a problem. We aren't allowed to allow anyone on the scene. I would like to keep my job, even though they basically pay us in peanuts." Gumshoe said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay I understand. I'm a witness so I can't be the attorney. Damn it." Phoenix grumbled.

"Why do you want to go to the crime scene anyway? What's so important there?" Gumshoe asked trying to figure it out.

"Well I found out something and I wanted to find proof of my theory. But if I can't get on the scene then it's just a hypothesis." Phoenix said, hoping that if he played his cards right that Gumshoe would allow him to go onto the crime scene.

"What did you find out?" Gumshoe asked excitedly.

"That apparently Edgeworth knew what was going on. Also that the person who shot Edgeworth was truly after me." Phoenix said sadly, looking down.

He knew that that would get Gumshoes attention and just _might _let him into the crime scene. When he looked at Gumshoes face and noticed that he was staring at Phoenix with an open mouth expression. "What? They were after you? How did you figure that?" Gumshoe asked.

"Well when Maya and I acted out what happened, when Edgeworth pushed me and turned, he took the bullet himself. If he hadn't pushed me I would have been shot. So that's how I figured out that I would have to have been the true victim. Also Edgeworth would have to have been in on it to have pushed me out of the way. Simple deduction actually." Phoenix said with a shrug.

Gumshoe seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding. "If you put it that way then yeah. It's true. But who would want to be after you?" Gumshoe muttered.

"Well it could be anyone. I have put a lot of people in jail. Anyone's family could be after me." Phoenix said, an anime sweat drop running down the side of his head.

"Well yeah. But why now?" Gumshoe said.

Phoenix had to think about that. He didn't know what the answer to that one was. "I'm taking over now scruffy." A voice said bursting into the room.

"Y-y-yes sir." Gumshoe said standing.

Phoenix looked over, even though he already knew who the person was. Then a *CRACK* resounded around the small room.

"ACK!" Gumshoe cried running from the room.

Phoenix watched as Franzika von Karma sat a crossed from him. The young prosecutor stared long and hard at him. "What happened in that room Mr. Phoenix Wright?" Franzika asked, not happy in the least.

"I'm not completely sure. But I'd be more than happy to answer if you'd answer something for me." Phoenix said meeting her gaze.

"What?" Franzika growled. "I'm not in the mood to deal with the foolishness of the fools of this foolish city."

"I want the final piece of evidence from that case." Phoenix said lounging back in his chair.

"Alright." Franzika said pulling out a piece of paper.

Phoenix took it and looked at it. When he noticed what it was tears formed in his eyes. It was a shell that someone drew spiked hair, eyes, and a smile. Maya had done this when she was kidnapped by the assassin. Phoenix had been her only hope and when Edgeworth had found out he had also helped. "Okay. I'll tell you what I know and a guess of what might have happened. I have some proof of what I think happened." Phoenix said with a sigh.

Franzika would do anything to help, of that Phoenix was sure. Phoenix told her what happened and then "I think Edgeworth knew what was going to happen. Because the bullet was meant for me. Maya and I acted out what happened and if Edgeworth hadn't grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back the bullet would have hit me."

Franzika gave him a look that read are-you-completely-insane. "Who would want to murder you Mr. Phoenix Wright?" Franzika asked.

"I don't know. I have a slight guess but that seems impossible since she's dead." Phoenix mumbled.

"Who?" Franzika asked again.

"Morgan Fey."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own this awesome game. I'm sorry for the lateness but it was all the schools fault. Making us have so much homework and such….grr.

~3~

Phoenix went to the hotel, wanting to find out for himself who was the one who shot Edgeworth. Phoenix went to the attendants' desk and had to wait a little while she searched the database for the information. "Well there were five people who stayed on the ninth floor." The attendant said, flipping through some files on her computer.

"Can you tell me who, please." Phoenix asked, rubbing his forehead because a migraine was forming.

"There was Mr. Fredrickson, Ms. Lotta Hart, Mr. Gray Lon, Mr. B. Crazy, and Mrs. Peg May. Those were the people staying in those rooms. Here, I wrote the room numbers down." The attendant said handing Phoenix a piece of paper.

Phoenix took the paper and went over to the elevator. He pushed the button and was about to step into it when he heard someone shout "NICK!" He looked back and saw Maya, Pearl Fey, and Larry Butz. He put his hand in front of the door and waited for them to catch up with him.

"Hey Pearls." Phoenix said and rubbed the top of her head.

She nuzzled upwards with a cat like smile on her face. "Hey Mr. Nick." She said in the cute voice of hers.

"Hey, Nick." Larry said with a wave. "So what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Have you gotten any leads?" Maya asked with a determined look on her face.

"I've found out something that could lead us to the murderer. But nothing major." Phoenix said letting Maya and Pearls onto the elevator first. "Who was murdered?" Larry asked, being the slow person that he was.

"Edgeworth." Phoenix said solemnly.

"NO! NOT EDGEY!" Larry screamed.

"Yes. He saved my life. So now I'm trying to find out who did this to him. That way I can save him." Phoenix said and entered the elevator with Larry behind him.

They all nodded and Phoenix pushed the 9th floor button. "Okay. So Pearls when did you get here? Did you take the train again?" Phoenix asked looking down at the young spirit medium.

"Yep! I heard that Maya was going to come visit you so I thought I would come here to! I took the train and went to the office. Maya was there and told me all about what happened!" Pearls said excitedly.

"Okay, but you need to be careful. There are some scary people out there and we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Phoenix said in a fatherly tone.

"No one is as scary as Franzika though." Maya said with a pout.

"That's true. She is a piece of work alright." Larry said tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, but she'd do anything to help find out who killed Edgeworth." Phoenix said looking down.

"Mr. Nick is everything alright?" Pearl asked, tugging on the edge of his suit jacket.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just trying to understand what's going on. I want to know how Edgeworth knew that someone was going to kill me, how the person was able to see into the office when the blinds were down, and what he was going to say to me." Phoenix said as the *bring* of the elevator told them that they had reached the ninth floor.

When the doors opened, they saw a bunch of people in the hallway. One of which went up to them and started ranting at Phoenix. "What do ya think yer doin'? Do ya know whats goin on 'round here?" She demanded.

"In fact I do." Phoenix said calmly "Lotta, Edgeworth is dead, and someone from up here shot him."

"No! Edgeworth couldn't die. What will we do without Edgworth." She cried in astonishment.

"It's true. I was there. I'm trying to find out what happened myself. Mainly because of what happened. I need to find out for myself." Phoenix announced.

"Well, ask me whatever you reckon you'll need. I'll do my darn tooten best to help." Lotta said placing her hands on her hips.

Phoenix nodded. "Alright. Did you ever hear a gunshot. You should be an expert on that." Phoenix said with a smug grin.

"Darn reckon I am. I heard one, but then when I figured out where it came from I didn't bother with it." Lotta said scratching her orange 'fro.

"Where did it come from Lotta?" Phoenix pushed, hoping beyond hope that she would tell him.

"It'll cost you." She said with a sly grin, placing her hands on her hips again.

"Please Mrs. Lotta, tell us." Pearls begged, her eyes going wide and her hands clenched into fists.

"Well alright, no need to make me out to be the bad guy here. It came from down the hall from my room. I'm in the middle. Mr. B. Crazy, Mrs. Peg May, and Mr. Grey Lon, were the ones down the hall from me. It had to have come from one of them." Lotta responded scratching her 'fro again.

"Okay, well we figured you weren't the criminal, so that made things alittle easier. So don't worry we don't suspect you."

"Darn reckon I didn't kill no one." Lotta shouted, offended that we would even consider such a thing.

We laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh, but a laugh just the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I love you all for them. I don't own the awesome game; I would love to own Edgeworth though. Hehe ^^! Again a lot going on at school, so sorry.**

~4~

Phoenix and the others went towards the room where Lotta had said that she heard the gunshot come from. The group, Phoenix at the lead, knocked on the door. They heard shuffling and things' moving around as the man, hopefully, was coming towards the door. A few seconds after Phoenix knocked on the door they heard a thump. Everyone looked at each other, worry creasing their faces. When the door finally opened, they were all wondering what kind of room that this one was filled with that it could cause someone to make a racket like that.

The man that answered the door was thin and had coke bottle glasses. He was constantly twitching and looking around. "A-a-and wh-wh-who might y-y-you b-b-b-be?" The man stuttered.

We all stared in shock. There was no way this man could be the killer. The way he held himself and acted showed otherwise. "We would like to ask you a few questions." Phoenix finally said.

"I already answered the questions. The police asked me. Why doo you want to know?" The man said, taking on a whole new demeanor, as if someone was controlling him. Not to mention his eyes were that of a crazed man.

They looked at each other again. "Hey pals, what do you think you're doing? You know you can't be talking to witnesses like this!" A male yelled coming up to them in a huff.

"Hey Gumshoe. We just want to know what's going on. Plus you should be nicer pal." Maya retorted to the detective.

"I know. But I do try. But don't let anyone else know but if you need any help, just let me know. If anyone can find out what happened to Edgeworth, I know that Phoenix will find out whom." Gumshoe said with a genue smile.

"Thanks Gumshoe. I will find out who killed Edgeworth, I know I will." Phoenix said determination in his eyes.

"Well what would like to know?" Gumshoe asked a smile covering his face.

"Well what has the police department found out?" Phoenix asked, crossing his arms.

"Well we have determined that this was the room that the shooter was in. I'm guessing that you found that out to and why you're here." Gumshoe said scratching his stubbly check.

"Yeah, we figured that out by talking to Lotta Hart." Phoenix said nodding his spiky head. "What else have they found out?"

"Well, from what you told Franzika we have found out that you're right. The shooter was after you. We just need to figure out why?" Gumshoe said giving Phoenix a hard glare.

"I don't know why anyone's after me!" Phoenix said holding his hands up.

"What? The person was after you? Geez Phoenix, you're as danger prone as me!" Larry shouted proudly.

"Quit Larry." Phoenix said tiredly, he was already becoming tired because of the loudness of his crew. But then Phoenix would have gone insane from without his friends.

"Well it's true." Gumshoe said laughing.

"Well what else have you found out?" Phoenix growled.

"That the people that were up here when the gunshot went off was, Lotta Hart, Mr. B. Crazy and Mr. Gray Lon. So they are the only ones who could have shoot Edgeworth." Gumshoe said staring at Lotta.

"I didn't shoot no one!" Lotta cried slipping slightly into her southern accent.

"I know." Phoenix said patting her shoulder.

"How dare you start thinking about someone else, Mr. Nick!" Pearls cried smacking him.

~**~

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm liking this story, but the problem is school and having no time to type so thank you all for sticking with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own any Ace Attorney characters. I only own the ones I made up. I got Apollo Justice for Christmas, I'm so happy!! Happy New Year!**

~5~

Phoenix held his check as he talked to Gumshoe. Pearls could pack a lot of power when she smacked him for apparently no reason. "Well I don't know anything else, pal. Good luck Phoenix." Gumshoe said leaving.

"Mr. Crazy, could you tell us anything that you didn't tell the police. Such as if anyone was ever in this room, or did you leave this room at all?" Phoenix asked, wanting anything that could help him in the least.

"N-n-no. I never left this room, and no one ever came in. I-I-I swear to you that." He stuttered.

"I believe you are lying." Phoenix said smugly.

"W-w-why do you think such a thing?" Mr. Crazy said wringing his hands together, looking from side to side.

"You're stuttering and look extremely nervous." Phoenix said crossing his arms over his chest.

Everyone else was just watching as Phoenix did his thing. Mr. Crazy didn't say a thing as Phoenix stared at him, waiting for Mr. Crazy to say something either in his defense or to tell the truth. "W-w-well there was someone else. I didn't want to leave my room unattended. I was afraid that someone was going to take something of mine. I don't remember who it was. But the person had a huge presence; you didn't want to cross this person. So I did as he asked. I left my room around 6 that night. When I came back I saw him waiting for the elevator. You can ask Mrs. May, I was in her room!" Mr. Crazy said desperately.

"We believe you. Okay, let's go talk to Mrs. May. Mr. Crazy, will you please tell me where her room is?" Phoenix asked looking at the pitiful man.

"She's down the hall from here. Go down two doors across the hall and you'll find her room." Mr. Crazy said backing into his room.

Phoenix nodded and headed down to Mrs. Peg May's room. "Nick, you're really good at this kind of thing. You always get the truth from them!" Larry said hitting Phoenix in the back.

"Thanks." Phoenix said knocking on Mrs. Peg May's room.

The door opened a few minutes later revealing a person who seemed to nervous for words. "C-c-can I help you?" She stuttered.

There was an odd resemblance between her and Mr. Crazy. "Yes, I was wondering if you can conferm that Mr. Crazy came here last night?" Phoenix asked staring at her, trying to figure out how her and Mr. Crazy were related.

"Yes. He came here in a frinzy. I tried to figure out why but he wouldn't say anything. When he left here at about 6:30 he seemed worried. I would be too if a gun shot came from my room." Mrs. May said tapping her right arm with her left hand.

"Did Mr. Crazy tell you anything about the person who was in his room?" Maya asked before Phoenix could.

"Only that he was tall and had a powerful presence." Mrs. May said tapping her chin, as if thinking about something.

"Did he describe him in any other way?" Larry asked with his sketch pad out as if he was planning on drawing the person.

"When he left I did look out in the hall. The man was wearing all black, and his hair was the same color. He was well built and he seemed pleased with himself." She said tapping her chin, trying to remember anything else.

Larry was biting his tongue as he drew. "Did he look something like this?" Larry asked holding a rough sketch of a person.

Phoenix stepped back and allowed Mrs. May and Larry work on the drawing. Lotta, Pearls, Maya, and Phoenix made a small circle next to the door. "Well have we learned anything from coming here?" Maya asked fist clench up to her chest in her lets do this pose.

"Yeah. Who ever did this deffently planned this. It wasn't random. Plus if the person was after me, he certainly was sure of his shooting. He thought he got me." Phoenix said crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah. But Mr. Edgeworth saved you." Pearls said going into the same pose as Maya.

"I know. But from what Maya and I discovered, he also knew what was going on." Phoenix said sadly.

"Edgeworth knew what was goin' on?" Lotta shouted.

"What?" Larry said coming over. "Edgey knew what was going to happen?" Larry said holding his sketch pad to his side.

"Yeah. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back. He took the bullet for me." Phoenix said holding his hand out for the sketch pad.

"Well this is what I've got." Larry said handing it to him.

"You have got to be kidding me. This is imposible, plus what reason would he have to kill me?" Phoenix said disbelieving.

"Who is it?" Maya said.

"Mia's mentor." Phoenix said. "Mr. Grossburge."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own any Ace Attorney characters or any such things. Thank you all for the support, I couldn't get to it sooner because I had a bunch of things to take care of. I had to type my story for school. So sorry, but here you go everybody!**

~6~

We started talking amongst ourselves about how Mr. Grossburg could have done this. The last time I saw him he had been nice and understanding, sure he was a chicken but Phoenix knew that Mr. Grossburg would never do something like that. "Why would Mr. Grossburg want to kill me?" He asked and started tapping his chin in thought.

"I don't know. Maybe his like Godot, and blames Phoenix for Mia's death." Maya stated looking at Phoenix in that knowing way of hers.

"He might, but it's been years since her death. So why would he try and kill me now?" Phoenix mused out loud, hoping one of them might have some strange idea that made some sort of sense.

"That's true, but that still doesn't make sense because how would Edgey know about everything?" Larry pointed out.

"I don't know, this is all so confusing. I think we should go to the Prosectors Office and see if we could find anything in his office." Phoenix said with a sigh.

_Sleep sounds good right now._ Phoenix thought with a sigh. "Phoenix, I think we should hit it up tomorrow. We're all tired, so let's get some rest." Maya stated to her friend and left to go head back down stairs.

"Wait pal! Were do you think you're going? Franziska wants to talk to you." Gumshoe said running up to the group.

"What does she want to know?" Phoenix asked grumply.

"She wants to know what you've found out." He said in that huffy way of his.

"Where is she?" Phoenix asked with a sigh of stress.

"She's in Mr. Crazy's room." He said pointing towards Mr. Crazy's rom.

Phoenix sighed, "Alright, I'll go see what she knows. Maybe we can find out what Edgeworth was doing, knowing that someone was going to kill me."

"I'll go with you, maybe I can channel him and he will tell us something." Maya chirped as they went to Mr. Crazy's room.

"Wait. If Mistic Maya's going then I want to go too." Pearl shouted running up to them.

Since Mr. Crazy's room was close it only took a few seconds to get there. "Maya, are you sure that you can channel him? You said before that it would be difficult. Was that only because you were upset?" Phoenix asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah. It shouldn't be all that hard now because I've had the chance to calm myself." Maya answered as they heard footsteps approaching.

"Pearls, do you think you could find a picture of Edgeworth in his office if Gumshoe or Larry took you. This could take awhile." Phoenix asked the young medium as the door opened.

"You can bet your foolishness that this will take awhile. If what I heard is correct your foolish meddling actually unearthed something." Franziska stated in a slightly aggravated tone.

"Hello to you too, Franziska. Yes we did find something out. Apparently it was Mr. Grossburge who did the deed. Larry sketched out what one of the witnesses saw and who he drew was Grossburge." Phoenix answered the prosecutor.

"I don't understand. According to what the police department says, Mr. Grossburg was away at the time of the murder. Those foolish fools think that they can make a fool out of me." Franziska growled and then with a sigh looked at Phoenix "Is this person reliable? Would the fool of a fool make a mistake like this?"

"No. Larry may get into trouble a lot, but he would never make a mistake like this. I can assure you that." Phoenix answered with all honesty. When he leaned back to look at his friends he noticed that they seemed to be discussing something of utmost importance. "LARRY, WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE!" Phoenix shouted to him.

Larry seemed to snap into attention and ran down to Phoenix. "Couldn't you have timed this different? Gumshoe told us that my drawing couldn't be right because Mr. Grossburg wasn't around at the time of the murder, he was away on vacation."

Franziska seemed to start steaming. "Well could you show her the drawing, mainly because Mr. Grossburge could have stopped down by here and then truly leave on vacation, it isn't all that hard to imagine, I'm sure that Franziska already thought of it and looked into it." Phoenix said in a smudge way looking at the young prosecutor.

Franziska was wringing her whip out angrily, ashamed to have been shown up by Phoenix Wright again. "Wright…"She hissed inbetween clinched teeth.

"See, she did." Phoenix chuckled as Larry started looking between the two of them.

"Well okay, but here, this is what Mrs. May described." Larry said handing the pad to Franziska.

"This is Mr. Grossburge but what reason does he for wanting to kill Phoenix and how did Mr. Edgeworth know?" She whispered.

"I don't know, but hopefully Maya can channel Edgeworth and we can find something out at last." Phoenix sighed and looked over at the artist, "Larry, will you take Pearls over to the Prosecutors office and have a look around to see if you could find a picture of him. That way Maya can do her channeling."

"Sure." Larry said with a nod and started to leave when Franziska stopped them.

"Wait, I have a picture of us when we were kids. Would that help?" Franziska asked, looking a little pale because she didn't like these kinds of things.

She might not believe in them but with her days going against Phoenix she started to learn that anything is possible.

"That should be fine. Thank you." Phoenix said and handed the picture of Franziska and Edgeworth to Maya.

Focusing on the picture you noticed that a change started over Maya. "It's about time Wright, I was starting to loose faith in you." A deep voice resounded from Maya.

"Hello Edgeworth. Could you explain what exactly is going on?" Phoenix asked the dead prosecutor.

"Yes, but it may take some time. Why don't we become comfortable and you can have all of your friends join you as well."

**A/N: I'm sorry, because of school and such I couldn't update but I thought about all of my readers. I hope to update much more now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for your reviews as always. I'm sorry for probably freaking you out in the last chapter with Maya channeling Edgeworth, but I promise you that it is all worth it. I hope that you like this latest edition and I can't wait to get my hands on the latest game of Ace Attorney.**

**I do not own anything from Ace Attorney that goes to all the hard workers that make the awesome game. We love you people!**

~7~

Phoenix and all of his friends went into the room that the police department had reserved for their workers. They allowed the crew to take control of the couches, feeling the seriousness of their situation, but too afraid to ask anything.

Maya/Edgeworth sat on the couch, crossing her legs and folding her arms across her chest. "Where to begin." Maya/Edgeworth pondered.

"How about how you knew that Phoenix was going to die." Franziska stated crossing her legs and arms just like that of the chaneller and chanellie.

"Well that is because I went to Mr. Grossburgs office and found his secretary talking to someone. I don't know who but I overheard what they were saying and there was the mention of Phoenix and killings. I don't understand everything that was said but I was able to figure out that they were going to kill Phoenix. I was going to warn him of the conspirace against him, but it was too late." Edgeworth said with a nod of confermation.

"Why would Mr. Grossburg kill me?" Phoenix asked, confused as to what was going on around him. It seemed that the world was moving on and leaving him behind.

"I don't know. I didn't catch that part of the conversation. Something about 4 years ago and a murder I think. Maybe the same thing with Godot, I don't know." Edgeworth said with a shack of his head.

Phoenix sighed and he noticed the wear lines on everyone around him. This was taking its toll on everyone. The murder of their friend, the deception of one of the great defense attorneys, and the fact that they had nothing on the evil defense attorney was wearing everyone down to the bear mineum on everyone. "I'm surprised that so many of you care what happens to me. I didn't think so many of you would take this to heart." Edgeworth stated with that infamous smirk of his.

"Of course we would care. You are an important part of many of our lives, Pal." Gumshoe stated with much vigor.

Everyone nodded and a shocked look clouded Edgeworths face. Then a small smile crept up and everyone returned it, even if some of them was a tired one. "That's all I can share with you until I can figure out more. I hope it helped, even a little. But I can tell you that it runs deeper than just 4 years ago." He said and everyone watched as Maya turned back into the hyper chaneller.

Franziska sighed and stood. "Come on you pathetic fool. We have more work to do." Franziska snapped at the poor detective.

Phoenix stood along with Larry, Maya, and Pearl as they watched the poor underpaid detective leave with the whip happy prosecutor. "I guess we should call it a day and meet back at Wright Defense Agency." Phoenix said as they finally left the apartment complex.

"Hey Nick, do you think that Mr. Grossburg really did all of this?" Maya asked, wondering how Mia's mentor turned so evil.

"No, I think that there are more people envolved in this than what meets the eye. Just like Edgeworth said." Phoenix responded as the elevator buttoned beeped.

"Like what?" Larry asked as he stepped inside so that Maya and Pearl was in front.

"Like more people involved because I don't think that Mr. Grossburg has it in him to be the actual shooter. I do think that she did see someone who looks like Mr. Grossburg but I don't think that he was the real Grossburg." Phoenix explained as their elevator hit the main floor.

"How so?" Maya asked thinking of how someone could possible manage to look like someone like Grossburg.

"I don't know right now, but I will find out." Phoenix promised.

**A/N: I know, really short but I like this ending. If I got into it more, than it would ruin the effects! I hope that the next chapter will be longer. You readers deserve that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lateness but I was trying to get to know Mr. Grossburg again. I hope this is much better than my other chapters. Thank you for the reviews! They are a great help. I appreciate criticism because that means you care and I hope that I can apply what you criticize to my works to make them better!**

~8~

Phoenix was studying the picture that Larry had drawn. Something about it was bugging him, but nothing was coming to mind. The drawing was just way too good to be real. Something was off about it as well, but Phoenix just couldn't put his finger on it. "Hey, Larry, you drew this as she said correct?" Phoenix asked Larry and he scratched his head.

"Yeah, just as she instructed me." Larry told Phoenix and that was when Larry noticed that Phoenix was in court mode. "What? What did I do wrong?" Larry asked and Phoenix shook his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong. She did. This drawing is way too detailed for her to see from afar or dark," Phoenix pointed out and Larry nodded. "I think she was closer to our killer than what she was telling us."

"Should we go ask her again?" Maya asked, starting to get fired up about the new clue.

"Not yet. Let's see if we can find out some other things before talking to her." Phoenix said as they went off to see Mr. Crazy again.

When they got to his room, they found police swarming in and out. Detective Gumshoe met them on their way to the scene and stopped them. Sadness covered his face along with worry and anger. "Detective, what's wrong?" Phoenix asked, knowing that something must have happened for the usual care free demeanor to be replaced by this.

"I'm sorry pal, but somehow the killer got in and killed Mr. Crazy with a knife. We're getting fingerprints now and are trying to find out who had the opportunity and everything. But so far no luck, pal." Gumshoe told us all that with a sad look on his face.

"Can we check out the crime scene?" I asked Gumshoe but he shook his head.

"Not now. Winston Payne is in there right now. It's not a good time to be checking anything out." Gumshoe said and a whiney "Gumshoe get in here," sounded through out the apartment hallway.

"I have to go now pal. Take care and I'll let you know as soon as it is safe for you to come and look around." Gumshoe told us and went into the room, his face paling as he went.

"What should we do now?" Maya asked and I sighed.

"I guess we should go and ask the other neighbors their side of the story. We also need to talk to Mrs. May again." Phoenix said and they went down the hall to talk to the other resident.

Mr. Gray Lon wasn't in his room and when Phoenix asked an officer about that the officer just shrugged, saying that no one could find out where Mr. Lon was. "It's as if he wasn't really living here." The officer informed Phoenix and that got Phoenix's attention.

"Do you think we could look around Mr. Lon's apartment?" Phoenix asked the officer and he nodded.

The officer opened up Mr. Lon's apartment and they found that there was nothing in there. Only a chair in the bedroom with the perfect view of the crime scene. "Isn't Mr. Crazy's room the scene where the shooter shot from?" Phoenix asked Maya who was standing beside him.

"Yeah! But from here you'd have the perfect view and be able to watch the whole thing." Maya said in awe.

Phoenix had to think. If Mr. Lon's room has the perfect view from the apartment then that means that he could witness the whole crime unfolding, but if he isn't anywhere to be seen than that makes him a suspect. More over since he only has a chair where he could watch the whole thing unfold. "We need to go check with the manager and find out who this mystery Mr. Lon is." I told everyone and we filed back into the elevator to head back down to the management desk.

"We would like to see the manager please." Phoenix asked the receptionist briskly when they reached her desk.

"Okay. Hang on one moment please." She said professionally as she called the manager to her desk.

"How may I help you?" He asked as he came out, his hands wringing together in a nervous manner.

"Sir, we would like to know about a Mr. Lon please. He isn't in his room and the only furniture that he has in there is a chair. Facing the direction of the crime scene." Phoenix told him right away, so that the manager would get the message straight off.

"Oh, well that is clearly unfortunate." The manager said as he moved his blonde hair off his pale face, his eyes closed so you couldn't tell what color they were.

"So what do you know of him." Phoenix demanded, not liking how he was being treated by this man.

"Well the problem is that we don't have anything on him. He paid in cash and didn't talk to anyone. Hardly anyone saw him and if they did, he didn't talk, look or do anything with the other person. He was completely solitary and we didn't even see him move in. Not to mention he was here months before this occurred so I don't know how he would have known about it." The manager informed and Phoenix hit his head on the desk.

"Do you have any tapes where he would have been caught on camera?" Phoenix asked and the manager paused for a moment.

"I might. Let me go check. I promise to be back quickly." The manager said and went off to go look.

Phoenix sighed. He wasn't liking this case. Sure he didn't like it from the beginning since Edgeworth was the victim, but he didn't like how difficult it was becoming either. "Here, I believe that these are the few footage that we have were he is on them. Come back anytime and I'll do my best to help. I don't like how my building was the cause of someone's death and I'll do anything to try and make amends." The manager said with fierceness that only came from dedication and care.

"Thank you." Phoenix said and sighed as he turned around to face his friends. "Let's go talk to Mrs. May again and let's get the truth from her."

**A/N: I had writers block and I was graduating so that is more reason for my lameness and non-updating. Thank you for reading this chapter and since I have yet to find a job and have time on my hands I hope to update more often. I'll do my best and I'll try to keep improving. I love you my readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so I'm out of my writers block but now I'm upset at my game. I finally get a final fantasy game, get the correct memory card since it is for ps1 and I have a ps2 and the game decides to freeze on me. So I'm taking my frustration out in my stories, so if I seem harsh in here, it's because of that. Please bear with me while I write this. This is going to be pretty bad, aka morbid, so if you have a weak stomach, please do not read this. **

**I don't own Ace Attorney, that all belongs to capcom.**

**READ THE A/N! DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU START FEELING SICK SINCE YOU DIDN'T READ THE NOTE!**

~9~

Phoenix and crew went back up the elevators and Lotta was pulled away for questioning again. "Good luck Lotta." Phoenix muttered under his breath and Maya looked at him, wondering what he had just said, but had the feeling to be quiet.

When they got to Mrs. May's room something seemed wrong to Phoenix and he didn't know what was going on. There was a coppery smell in the air and Phoenix thought that it was coming from Mr. Crazy's room, but it was quiet strong outside Mrs. May's room. "Is something wrong Phoenix?" Maya asked the defense attorney and Phoenix held up his finger for silence.

"What's that smell?" Larry asked being his clueless self like he usually was.

"Its blood," Phoenix stated dread lacing his words.

Maya and Pearls face paled considerably as Phoenix kicked down the door and stepped back from the sight.

Blood splattered the walls and most was still running down the wall, creating a beautiful morbid picture. Blood was still spilling from the knife wound she had on her neck and chest. Her eyes were open in horror, as if her assailant was still standing over her. "Mr. Nick, why are her eyes still open? I thought they closed when a person died." Pearls asked as she gripped Phoenix's and Maya's hand.

"They are if you die in your sleep. She was murdered so her eyes are still open," Phoenix muttered with a sigh and shoved Pearls back outside. "Maya, stay with Pearls okay? Larry go get Detective Gumshoe and tell him what happened. The murderer is probably someone outside right now."

Larry and Maya both nodded and did what Phoenix asked them. The day was starting to wear on all of them, but the feeling of being close to whatever mystery surrounded this case was giving them the energy to move foreword, that and the fact that the first murder victim was Edgeworth, they knew that they had to solve this case no matter the cost.

Phoenix entered the crime scene and started looking around, doing his best to ignore the blood on the walls and the floor. But his courage failed him when he looked at Mrs. May. Her horror filled gaze, the blood still seeping out of her mouth and the fact that there was something carved onto her chest made bile rise in his throat. He raced to the bathroom and started throwing up as he heard faint footsteps enter the apartment. The footsteps came into the bathroom as Detective Gumshoe stood over Phoenix as he continued throwing up in the toilet.

When everything was finally out of his stomach he sat on the floor, his eyes half closed as Gumshoe handed Phoenix a damp washcloth. "So you and everyone else found the dead body, pal?" Gumshoe asked as soon as Phoenix finished washing his mouth.

Phoenix managed to nod and got one in return. "I'm going to need to ask you a few questions, mainly about the message written on the body." Gumshoe muttered, looking away from the defense attorney but not enough that he didn't note the paling of Phoenix's face when he mentioned the message. "What is the meaning of the message?"

"The message said 'I'll never forgive you for what happened to Mia.' Basically this person blames me for Mia's death as well or something. I don't know they may have another grudge against me and decided to use that as a base. Who knows but this person needs to be stopped. Larry told you about my hypothesis about the killer still being here right?" Phoenix asked Gumshoe as he tried to stand.

"Yes. I think you're right since this kill is so new. I don't know who entered here to do this. I know that you couldn't do it and Larry was outside the whole time and you would prove him innocent if I took him into custody anyway, so why bother going through that again." Gumshoe said and Phoenix nodded his head slowly as he listened to Gumshoe.

"Do you know if anyone left your group?" Phoenix asked looking at Gumshoe.

Gumshoe thought about it. Doing his best to remember everything since he learned from being around Phoenix that even the smallest details could change everything. "There were a lot of people running around but I know of three people who went to go see Mrs. May inside her room, but I think even more went in and out, but she always saw them off so they couldn't have killed her." That got Phoenix's attention.

"I don't need their names since as you pointed out that she saw them off." Phoenix reminded the Detective and Gumshoe nodded.

Two of the people Gumshoe named off were police officers and the third was Winston Payne. For some reason I had the feeling that there was more to this whole thing than a grudge about Mia's death. "Thanks Gumshoe. Keep your eye on Winston Payne. He has a large role in this if I'm not mistaken. I just need to find something linking him to the scene of the crime. If we can do that then we will find our murderer." Phoenix told Gumshoe.

"Mr. Payne is the murderer?" Gumshoe said in a surprised whisper.

"I think so, but he isn't the one with the grudge. Mr. Grossburge is; we just need to find the rest of the puzzle pieces." Phoenix informed Gumshoe who was looking pale.

"This is all to complicated for me. I'm so confused." Detective said while walking out of the bathroom.

Phoenix followed and found Larry waiting for him. "Now what?" Larry asked and Phoenix heaved a heavy sigh.

"We go find Lotta and make sure she's alright and we need to check these tapes." Phoenix said as they left the apartment to not get in the way of the Forensics team, Ema would have a fit if they did.

They found Lotta outside with Maya and Pearls. "So what did ya'll find?" Lotta asked, her face showing how uncomfortable she was standing in front of a fresh crime scene.

"Well apparently some one has a grudge against me for something that isn't my fault. Not just Godot." Phoenix said and motioned for them to follow him, since he was heading back to the elevators. "I'm heading back to my place to check these tapes. See if there's anything useful on them. You are all welcome to come and stay if you aren't comfortable with being on your own with what is going on."

Phoenix didn't want anything to happen to his friends so that added to the fact that the person was killing anyone who could tie him to the case.

"Alright. Let's do that." Maya said and everyone nodded their agreement and liking of the arrangement.

**A/N: well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would turn out since I have a pretty morbid mind. Not to mention that this is my longest chapter yet. I can't believe that this is chapter 9. Never thought I would make it this far. Thanks for keeping with me and I can't wait to see how this story turns out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: *throws hands up in the air and screams like a maniac* Double digits! Thank you all for reading and helping me get this far! Thanks, HUGE thanks to Celesius otherwise this wouldn't have been possible. I'm so happy that this has come so far! Sorry for not updating sooner but we are moving and my jump drive broke and I have just got out of my slump of sadness, not to mention my e-mail got hacked and just a bunch of other things to have kept me from writing, so thank you for all of your support and I won't keep you from the story.**

~10~

Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl all stayed up late watching the tapes. Many were boring and Phoenix couldn't see anything wrong with them. Maya was starting to nod off but Pearl seemed ready to start pointing out anything wrong with them, though nothing had popped up yet. "Mr. Nick, isn't that thing that that man is carrying seem wrong to you?" Pearl asked, and Phoenix had to rerun that sentence through his mind a couple of times to understand what the young girl had said.

Phoenix rewind the tape and watched the section over again, watching what the person was carrying. Phoenix couldn't really see anything wrong, but when Pearl pointed it out, he saw and nodded. He paused the video and zoomed in on the persons' face. The image pixilated, but he was able to make out a vague image of the person. He gasped and was extremely worried with what he saw. "Mr. Nick, isn't that Mr. Payne?" Pearl asked in a childish voice that he wished he had insisted on her to going to sleep.

"I'm afraid so Pearls. I wish it wasn't so, but it seems that the feeble Mr. Payne was the one to kill Edgeworth," Phoenix sighed.

It had been a long day and it seemed that the day was almost over until he smelled something. He didn't know what it was until Lotta came crying to him. "The kitchen is on fire!" She screamed.

"Everyone out of the house!" Phoenix shouted as he shoved Maya and Pearl in front of him.

As everyone scrambled to get out of the house fire trucks zoomed in and started putting out the quickly spreading fire. Running his hands over his face Phoenix sighed and slumped to the ground. "Is everything okay Nick?" Maya asked, fear lacing her words.

"I'm just tired, that's all. But Pearl and I think we know how killed Edgeworth?" Phoenix said and ushered everyone over to the scene of the crime.

Gumshoe came up to greet them as the filed in one by one. "What happened pal?" Gumshoe asked when he saw Phoenix's tired face.

"Well Pearl and I stayed up late as we watched the tapes and I'm glad she did because she pointed out something quiet shocking. Mr. Payne stayed her and was carrying an odd shaped object. I believe that he is the one who killed Edgeworth," Phoenix explained to Gumshoe who nodded his head in sadness.

"I can't believe that someone so….pathetic killed Edgeworth," Gumshoe murmmered and Phoenix nodded his head in understanding. The others just looked shocked at the prospect of the lame prosecutor killing the best one around.

"Nick, you can't be serious! Someone like that killed someone so amazing?" Larry asked and Nick sighed.

"Let's just go find him and talked to him and see if I'm right," Nick sighed and Gumshoe started ordering a police officer to go and get Mr. Payne.

It was some time later when they returned with Mr. Payne. His balding head shone in the light and he seemed very distressed about being handled like he was. "I'm a famous prosecutor! You can't treat me like this!" He said in his high nasaly voice.

"Nick, you must be joking to claim that he killed Edgeworth," Larry said and Phoenix shook his head.

"Believe it or not, the survaliance video showed him entering with a large bag that could hold a gun, even one broken down. Ask Pearl, she is the one who saw him in the video," Phoenix answered though he was having a hard time believing that this man was the one who shoot Edgeworth.

When Mr. Payne noticed that Phoenix was around he flinched backwards with his hands in front of him as if to protect himself. "What? I didn't do anything? I certainly didn't kill Edgeworth!" Mr. Payne shouted and Phoenix narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know that? We haven't released anything so how do you know about Edgeworths' murder? All that is known is that he was dead. Nothing more," Phoenix asked, hoping that it caught him off guard.

"No, I decently remember that they announced that it was murder," Mr. Payne replied, trying to use his weak intimidation to catch Phoenix, but Phoenix wasn't going to fall for it.

"No, I watched it this morning and they didn't mention the murder. So the only person who would know that it was murder would be the murderer and we have you carrying something suspicious into this building that could kill Edgeworth," Phoenix replied and Mr. Payne stated to sweat.

"No, I didn't kill him! Why would I kill him?" Mr. Payne said starting to shake.

"Because he is better than you!" Maya put in and Phoenix sighed in his head, though it was true and he was glad that she put that in because he couldn't put it better than she just did.

"So? I know he is better than me! Doesn't mean that I killed him!" Mr. Payne shouted at Maya.

"Don't yell at her, plus wasn't he getting customers that usually went over to you?" Phoenix replied and Mr. Payne seemed really nervous.

"Do you have any proof that I did all that you say I did?" Mr. Payne replied and Phoenix sighed at the washed up prosecutor.

_What is it going to take to get a confession?_

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry! I'm in college and have been really busy and my brain wasn't functioning and I couldn't think of anything to write. I'm so sorry if it is really horrible. Please forgive me! The next chapter is probably going to be the last so just sit tight!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, I'm typing this before I forget anything! I'm going to type as much as I can and get this up to all my faithful readers who have been waiting for me to update. I have a job now and so let's hope everything goes well!**

**I do not own anything! That belongs souly to the creator of the amazing game!**

~11~

Phoenix sighed at the pathetic excuse of a prosecutor before him. "Let's bring in the survalience video shall we?" Phoenix said and the air filled with tension as everyone waited for the tape to arrive along with a portable television.

Pearl was bouncing on the balls of her feet and Maya was doing it right along side her. Phoenix thought that Larry was going to bite his nails down to the quick if he didn't move this along. Lotta was waiting for something amazing to happen so that she could take a picture of it, her camera at the ready. Gumshoe was just standing there. Wanting to help but not sure how, his eyebrows doing his little wiggle move on his head.

Soon a lesser police officer brought in a portable television, a VCR already hooked up to it. "Sir, we brought the survalicence video like you wanted sir! It's already in the VCR." He said with a salute to Detective Gumshoe.

"Thank you, now let's get this done and over with!" Phoenix muttered the last part and Pearl looked up at him, a confused look on her face.

As Phoenix went up to the VCR, Mr. Payne started twitching. As if afraid of something that could harm him.

"No! Please don't! I'll admit it! I'll tell you everything!" Mr. Payne shouted and Phoenix turned to look at him.

"Why did you kill Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked solemly.

"Because I was ordered to!" Mr. Payne shouted.

"By?" Phoenix promted.

"By Mr. Grossburge," Mr. Payne cried.

Phoenix was puzzled by this new development. _Why would Mr. Grossburge want Edgeworth dead…unless he wanted me dead and Edgeworth got in the way and took the bullet instead!_ Phoenix remembered that it was actually he who was suppose to die but then Edgeworth pushed him out of the way and took the bullet. "Why would Mr. Grossburge want me dead?" Phoenix asked and everyone turned to him.

"Because you are a threat that needs to be dealt with," was the last thing he said before Gumshoe had him taken away.

"Looks like we need to go talk with Mr. Grossburge," Phoenix sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right. We are all in this together remember?" Maya said and Larry did his 'that's right' thumb up pose, Pearl nodded, Gumshoe said 'that's right pal' and Lotta Heart nodded and held up her camera as if she was ready to capture anything through that lense of hers.

"That's right, it isn't over until the truth is revealed," Phoenix said, straightening up and looking his magnificent Phoenix Wright way.

**A/N: DONE! This part of it is done. They have captured Edgeworth's killer and if I get enough feedback I shall make a sequel where they go after Grossburge to find out why he wants Phoenix dead! But like I said I need to get both positive and negative feedback. As long as it isn't flame, but encouraging and telling me things that will make it better. That is all that I want. But yes, 11 chapters and over a year I believe that this has lasted and is now complete! Yay! Cookies for everyone who has come with me on this journey!**


End file.
